


Braiding

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Getting ready in the morning, featuring absurdly curly hair and lovingly roasting your dad.





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt from @trivia-goddess over on tumblr:
> 
> "LAOFT prompt: Roman grows his hair longer so Patton will have more to braid"
> 
> Not quite the prompts, but c'est la vie

“Daddy, my fingers are too little, I think,” said Linda.

“Watch your nails, honey,” said Patton lightly, “And it just takes practice,”

“I can’t help they’re poke-y, they just came like that,” she grumped.

“You have my sympathies,” laughed Roman, “Though I would appreciate some caution anyway, Princess,”

Linda had several strands of Roman’s hair wound haphazardly between her fingers, the front of his crown bound in a somewhat sloppy french braid. Patton was behind her, trying to get her own curls into some semblance of order. He suddenly had a lot more sympathy for his mother, if this was what she had to contend with when he was a child.

He generally kept his own fairly short, around his ears, but Linda resisted all attempts at cutting her hair like she was resisting unlawful arrest. Combined with her distaste of having her hair _combed_, she frequently looked like she’d been crawling headfirst through bramble bushes.

Which, well, a lot of the time she _had_ but – the point stood.

Easiest way to get her hair into semblance of order was to give her something to occupy her hands while Patton went at it with wide-toothed comb and a probably ludicrous amount of de-tangling spray. Usually it was toys, but today Roman had volunteered, and now Patton was talking her through the process of french braiding with only about half his attention.

“I think you forgot to pick up a piece there, honey,”

Linda tilted her head, and Patton gently turned it back.

“Do I go back?” she said.

“You can if you want, but you don’t have to,” said Patton, “There’ll just be a little gap, is all,”

Roman snorted.

“I think you should leave it,” he said, smiling so wide Patton could see his cheeks pull up even from behind him, “And then we’ll see how long it takes Vati to notice,”

“_Roman_,” said Patton, admonishing. Linda giggled.

“You just want Vati to brush your hair,” she said, “Yer’not subtle, Pop,”

Patton snorted so forcefully he dropped the comb, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Roman made an offended noise and turned until Linda’s fingers slipped out of his hair. She grinned up at him, swinging her legs where she was seated on Patton’s knee.

“How dare you accuse me of such subterfuge,” he exclaimed, grinning, “Betrayed by my only heir, forsaken in my own home-”

Linda snickered, trying to dive forward and probably initiate some kind of wrestling match, but Patton caught her around the waist.

“Almost done, sweet pea, just another minute,”

Linda whined, but Roman turned to face her on his knees and booped her nose.

“Well, a princess has to have a crown, doesn’t she?”

“Papa could make me a crown outta flowers,” she reasoned, “And I wouldn’t have to sit still for that,”

“But then your hair would get even _more_ tangled,” said Roman, “And you’d have to get it combed for even longer,”

“But if its jus’ gonna get tangled again why do I gotta comb it!” she exclaimed, baffled, with all the dramatics only a preschooler related to Roman could possibly achieve.

“All done!” said Patton, bobby pinning the last braid in place.

Linda cocked her head, feeling along the braid on her crown.

“… Oh,” said Linda, wrinkling her nose, “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” said Patton, kissing her on the cheek.

“Okay,” she chirped, hopping down. She turned around and grabbed for Patton’s face, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you for doing my hair, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome, kitty-girl,” he said, kissing her on the nose.

“Can I get picked up, please?” she said, looking up at Roman.

“How could I possibly deny such a polite little request?” said Roman, scooping her off the floor.

“Let’s go show Papa your hair,” he said, “Maybe he’ll make you a flower crown anyway,”

Patton opened his mouth to protest, because the last thing she need was sticky stems and delicate petals gunking up her locks, but she made wordless exclamation of excitement and wiggled her whole body in response to Roman’s words.

Patton’s expression softened. He gave them an exasperated head shake, but he didn’t stop them as they went off to the garden after Logan.

He was going to need more de-tangling spray.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
